·Pαяαℓyzєя·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Sasuke tomando, Sakura regañándolo, ¿podría ser ésta una buena combinación?::..·..::Drabble IC::..


**Disclaimer: Naruto **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... Tampoco lo es la canción de igual nombre de Finger Eleven en la cual se basa el drabble :)**

**_Hello Everbody!_ Aquí un pequeño drabble SasuSaku salido de... Etto... Ni idea, creo que gracias al Ares (?). **

**·A**claración**/A**dvertencia**» Es un A.U.(Universo Alternativo); Intento de humor y etto... Raramente no hay advertencias (;**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>·Pα<strong>я<strong>α**ℓy**zє**я**·**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Muévete.

—No. –Se cruzó de brazos y obvio la orden. –No lo haré –repitió manteniendo su postura. El chico sólo le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de emitir un gruñido.

—Hmp.

Esa fue su respuesta, causando que la pelirrosa se molestara. _¿Qué tan baka se podría comportar? ¿Más que Naruto cuando se trata de ramen?_

—Deja de tomar –le exigió retándolo con la mirada. _'Sakura, llevamos las de perder' _escuchó que le dijo su inner pero ella siguió con el semblante serio.

—No. –Ahora negó el Uchiha antes de darle otro sorbo. El barman sólo se dedicaba a mirar a la pareja cuando no atendía a sus demás clientes.

—¿Estás paralizado o algo así?— Su voz sonaba ahora pícara pero baja a pesar de haberle hablado al oído. Definitivamente la Haruno sabía cómo seducir al pelinegro pero…

—No estoy paralizado. Ahora quítate de enfrente, no te voy a golpear. –E ignoró olímpicamente lo que la chica trataba de hacer.

—La que te va a golpear voy a ser yo si sigues con esa postura y tomando –se cruzó de brazos mientras sentía la risa orgullosa desde su interior. _¿Y si estaba loca por escucharla? ¡Qué más daba! Sería una loca contenta y orgullosa._ Además, debía desquitarse con él. ¡No le podía haber rechazado un coqueteo!

—Hmp. –Volvió a musitar el hombre sin dejarse intimidar por la _amenaza _de su novia. –Como sea, éste bar cerrará en tres semanas con mucha suerte. –Le restó importancia a la vez que dejaba su vaso –vacío— en la tarima y se levantaba de su asiento.

— ¿Eso significa que dejarás de tomar?— Preguntó exasperada y llevándose una mano a su frente como gesto ya que todo ese asunto le dejaba migraña. Él sólo se paró –ya que había pagado apenas el barman le pasó la cerveza— y pasó por su costado con semblante indiferente.

—No. Pero hay más bares, ¿sabes?— Y con una sonrisa arrogante dejó a su novia boquiabierta por un segundo y enfadada al segundo después que logró reaccionar.

— ¡Hay días que eres un completo idiota, Uchiha!— Salió detrás de él a regañadientes y refunfuñando.

—Pero tú _siempre_ eres una completa molestia –contraatacó con soberbia mientras la esperaba disimuladamente fuera del local. No lo admitiría en voz alta nunca pero _muy en el fondo_ le gustaba jugar así con ella. _¿Acaso Sakura podría ser más inocente y exasperantemente malhumorada?_

—Agh, ¡eres imposible!— Apuntó señalándolo con un dedo, exasperada y al instante desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Sasuke.

—Como si tú no lo fueras… —Fue lo único que dijo rodando los ojos y antes de rodear la fina cintura de ella con uno de sus brazos. Con el que tenía libre hizo una seña a un taxi que pasaba y éste frenaba al instante. –Tranquila, dejare de tomar cuando despidan a Naruto. –Su voz sonaba burlona y ese comentario no era lo que la de ojos jade esperaba oír.

Ella de inmediato se iba a quejar o soltarle lo molesta que estaba con él pero un beso de parte de Sasuke fue lo que la calló. _Vaya medida, ¿no?_ Y luego de una muy corta despedida típica –y muy rápida de hecho— el Uchiha subió al taxi sin más._ Después de todo Sasuke siempre es tan… Así._

—Que a Naruto lo ascendieran antes que a él le afecto demasiado… — Pensó Sakura aún confundida y mirando la billetera de su novio en manos, _¿a que de seguro Sasuke se acordaría de ella cuando llegara a su casa?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Sí, quedó raro pero quería ver cuan IC podía mantener a los personajes -en realidad fue un antojo xP- con esa situación que se me ocurrió escuchando la cansionsilla esa :D  
>Ojalá les haya gustado~ y Mil Grazz por leerlo! =^w^=<br>Si les gustó los veo luego ;D Besoss!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
